Posession of Treat
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: When pleasure is taken by you, to sate your deepest, darkest desires, what lengths will you go to keep what is yours? Alt ending of ‘To be Treat’.


Possession of Treat

Summary: When pleasure is taken by you, to sate your deepest, darkest desires, what lengths will you go to keep what is yours? Alt ending of 'To be Treat'.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters of Twilight. The rest is the result of my (sadly extremely confirmed by this) depraved mind.

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up, I know lots of you wanted to read it, but real life took over in a major way and it was not good and unfortunately unavoidable.

A huge thank-you to Sheeijan and ReluctantRomantic for beta-reading this for me. And a MASSIVE shout-out to Ktsgran whose time and comments in response to this story were just overwhelming to me. I'm useless at replying to people but Jill thank you. For anyone who likes this story also add your thanks to her as otherwise I doubt I would have posted it.

Apologies to rparkerp, Lauka, yankeerose and shmyshmy for not responding to your PMs about this story but I figured it'd be quicker for you if I just posted it.

Oh and this story doesn't replace 'To Be Treat', just changes the ending. Everything up until the ballroom scene in TBT happens (thanks for pointing that out Sheeijan!).

--

**WARNING**: This contains mature sexual scenes that some people may find uncomfortable. It is immoral and very dark. Do NOT read if you have a strong ethical code.

--

They infuriated me.

This crowd of humans, of mere mortals, dared to try and tell me what to do? They who came here with weapons and a desire to destroy. This wasn't who they were, who they were cursed to be. I was the thing I was because I had no choice.

There was nothing that satisfied my deep hunger; no amount of blood or flesh.

But they had chosen to turn from their good lives and come here to threaten that of mine and my own. They could live their lives happily, many having done so for years now, without what I had taken from them. Children would always leave their parents eventually and daughters left earliest of all, usually at the parent's urging of finding a husband. My minions brought the young women who had strayed too far from home in the night-time, many on secret liaisons with lovers. It was not my fault that these pathetic parents could not look after their own young.

It was not my fault that once someone fell into my trap they could not escape.

I would not tolerate this.

"How dare you attack my domain!"

A man at the front who seemed bravest to the others lunged forward to answer. In reality he was only the angriest; his daughter had been his only companion and losing her had incited a deep rage within him. But his actions endangered others and challenged me. He would have to be dealt with.

"You steal our daughters in the middle of the night and you ask us how we dare to attack you?! How dare you attack us! We have done nothing to you, nothing! Release our daughters or we shall tear this place to the ground!" He yelled. Two minions held him back and it was impressive for him to make them use so much effort.

The humans behind him, marshalled into a circle by the minions, reacted to the man's words, trying to surge forwards and prove their intent. My minions simply herded them into a tighter shape. These pathetic beings had no idea they were inviting their own deaths by the way they stood. Encircled by minions it would be so easy to end their lives. All I had to do was say one word.

I glared at the man with all the rage I was feeling. This was not the way of things, not how I ruled here. I may not be able to contain the monster within but I tempered it and I controlled all the minions to within an inch of their desires. His actions were inciting a bloodbath and I did not know how I could control it.

I did not know whether I wanted to.

This human was challenging my way of life. After all the years I had lived on this earth he was challenging me.

"You exist," I growled, the words a simple enough explanation for me. "That is all the right I need. You are lucky I only take your daughters and so few of them as it is."

My words were my truth but the crowd did not agree. It angered them further.

"You monster!"

"You will burn in hell for this!"

"Get him!"

Several cried out and they all surged forwards. The minions dropped to their haunches, simply waiting my command. A gasp from the doorway drew my gaze and I suddenly saw my Bella standing there watching with wide eyes. Before I knew how to respond to this the lead man whispered her name longingly.

My eyes snapped to his and I could see him staring at my treat, my Bella. I understood how he could have convinced this mob to confront me now, for her, but it made up my mind as to what to do with them.

I would not tolerate any chance of losing her.

"Seize them," I commanded softly.

Screams and scuffles broke out from my words as the minions leapt to subdue the humans. More of my servants ran in from outside, eager to help, eager for the food. Within seconds every human was on their knees, staring pitifully up at me.

I stood and walked slowly to the man, part of the reason my treat existed at all. I supposed I should thank him.

"Do you wish to know what happened to your daughters?" I asked smoothly, watching as fear, disgust and curiosity mingled on his features. Others let out little sounds; angry hisses, sad sobs, hopeful gasps. I didn't concern myself with their answers though and just turned to the door. "Bella, come here."

She entered immediately and started walking straight towards me, just like the obedient girl she was. Her eyes were troubled and unsure but her step was steady and I knew she would do as I asked. I could take the choice away from her and I knew that if it came down to it I would but for now she obeyed me.

"Bella!" The man cried and I knew I had been correct in my knowledge that he was her father.

She didn't react much, just a slight stiffening of the shoulders that I knew I was the only one to really see. Her steps never wavered in her journey to me and I smiled warmly at her as she arrived at my side.

"Your daughters," I began, reaching out a hand and cupping her cheek. "Were used for two purposes. One, to give me my pleasure," My other hand stole around her and cupped her behind, squeezing it as I pulled her body flush with mine. She gasped in surprise whilst the mob screamed in horror and anger. "And secondly," I made my voice louder to overcome their feeble and useless responses. "To give my minions and I strength; to feed us."

I spun and dipped Bella in a move so fast that it happened in the blink of an eye; she didn't know she'd even moved until she saw. She was now arched against me, her back to my front, with her neck tilted to one side and her glorious hair spilling over her shoulder. I leaned in and ran my nose across her delectable skin, inhaling her beautiful scent and smiling when I sensed her reaction to my move.

My treat was most definitely not the little girl her father thought she was anymore. She was most responsive to my touch.

"Behave love," I whispered into her ear, letting all my desire roll into the words. "I would hate to have to _show_ your father and his friends how I need you."

She shuddered a little and I knew this time it was not just from arousal. She was a little disgusted by the idea which was a shame because it appealed to me greatly. To show that she was mine and how she was mine in front of all of them was a desirable thought indeed. It would prove my dominance, my ownership of her once and for all. And as much as she may dislike it to begin with she would soon forget how she felt in favour of how I made her feel.

It was an excellent idea. And if the stupid collection of humans in front of me did not calm down and accept my power then I would do it.

And enjoy myself immensely.

My treat would forgive me; after all if I wanted something then she gave it to me. She knew this and she accepted it. She would accept it if I decided to use her now.

"You monster!" Her father screamed, pushing and pulling against the minions restraining him. "How DARE YOU!"

I roared and the hall was silenced immediately.

"She is mine," I growled. "I may do with her what I wish."

I turned her in my arms so she was standing upright on her own and facing towards me. With one flick of my wrist I ripped the front of her gown off. She whimpered and immediately moved to cover herself. I growled and her arms dropped to her sides, baring her beautiful breasts to my hungry eyes. Her father and the mob were screaming and cursing but I paid no mind. They could only see her bare back and the sight in front of me was much more worthy of my attention than they were.

I reached out and traced a single finger across her breast, watching in delight as her nipples hardened and peaked. She let out another little whimper but I shushed her.

"For me love," I whispered, knowing she would acquiesce to my wishes. She was my treat after all.

She didn't give a verbal response but her shoulders relaxed and her eyes didn't look as panicked. I flicked her nipple and smelt more of her arousal.

"Good girl," I murmured. "You are such a good girl for me." I skimmed my fingers down her back as I cupped her bottom with my other hand. I moved her closer towards me, letting her breast that wasn't covered by my hand rub against my chest. She mewled in delight softly and I felt both her nipples tighten and harden even more.

I gripped her behind tighter and started kneading her in the same rhythm as I was her breast. Bella had a beautiful body but I had never appreciated her behind before. It could be time to rectify that error.

What better way to show these mortals what belonged to me than show them? She would be so tight from behind and she would scream so loudly.

"I want something my treat," I whispered silkily into her ear, letting my desire sweeten my voice. "And you are going to give it to me. Understand?"

"Y-yes Master," she stuttered, her back arching to get herself closer to me.

"Good," I whirled her around and pushed her against my throne. She gasped as she stumbled but I did not give her time to right herself. I kicked her legs apart and leant over her to place her arms on the armrests of my throne. Her beautiful bottom stuck up in the air as I leant her forwards. She whimpered as I positioned her but I didn't care. She would give me what I wanted so badly. I would prove to all these useless mortals that she was mine.

Mine alone.

"This is going to give you great pleasure, treat," I whispered as I ran my hands over her bottom. "Pleasure that will possess and consume you. But I wonder which I should give you."

Her body trembled under my touch and I couldn't help but to turn my head and look at her father. Meeting his gaze directly, I smiled with pure sin in mind and watched as his face reddened. The minions holding him were almost dragged forwards but they kept him back. I turned back to my Bella and ran my hands further down her body.

I had always kept our trysts private, afraid of what the minions might do, how they might react, but I had never realised that it would give me such a powerful high. Taking Bella whilst they were watching, as I pressed her into pleasure, was sending my venom pumping through my veins.

I growled lowly and tightened my hold, loving the increase of Bella's arousal and her whimper.

"I think we shall keep it simple this time," I murmured silkily. "I need you now and if I were to take you here," I ran my hands over her bottom, pausing just above where her hole would be "I might hurt you and I cannot have that. We shall save that for another time when I have greater lengths at which to pursue our pleasure." I dipped my hand lower and caught the back of her dress, pulling it up and baring her shapely legs. My Bella truly had a divine body, perfect for my gratification. "I will however, show you how much tighter you are... from behind."

She whimpered loudly as I whispered the last two words and then shivered delightfully as the cold air blew across her revealed lower half. I bunched the dress up around her waist and moved closer to her so no-one could see her naked flesh. That was a privilege for me and me alone.

With one hand I reached around her front and slipped a finger into her slick heat, revelling in her moan, whilst with the other I undid my breeches. I was always hard when my Bella was around, but today my treat had made me achingly so. I spared a few minutes to pleasure myself with one hand whilst the other brought her higher and higher. Her body started to tremble and her breathing increased whilst mewls and squeaks escaped her mouth. Her eyes were shut and her body writhed against me, her hips moving against my hand whilst she tossed her head, one second leaning forward and the next arching back against me.

"You are almost there my treat," I whispered into her ear as she arched into me. "I feel your heat tightening around me, your body trembling under me. I feel your pleasure taking over you. Here it comes..." I breathed against her neck as I pushed my fingers just a little farther into her. "Now my treat!"

Her body convulsed against me as she let out a loud scream, her walls tightening around my fingers to make them pleasurably numb. Before she had even finished experiencing her first tremor I let go of myself, grabbed at her waist and pushed into her from behind.

Her scream intensified and echoed around the hall. A small part of my mind acknowledged the roar of fury from behind me but I did not care.

She was so unbelievably tight from this angle. Her walls were still clamping and I forced my cock through them to reach deeper within her. Her hips bucked against me but I would not let them move, holding her in place as I pulled out and pounded back into her.

Another scream ripped through the air and I closed my eyes and savoured it, committing it forever to my memory. The horrified after-cry of her father pushed me higher, the power I felt escalating as I felt Bella's body yielding under mine.

I quickened my pace, knowing she would not last long but needing more. Her juices coated me as I withdrew and the heat of her felt like molten lava was covering me. I growled into her neck and pulled her tighter against me as I thrusted harder.

I needed more.

A hoarse cry was ripped from her throat as I squeezed her breast, twisting her nipple with a harsh flick. Her breaths were coming so fast now it was as if she were breathing continually. Every part of her body was trembling and her wetness was leaking over both her and me.

"You are perfect my Bella," I whispered harshly into her ear, my teeth grazing her lobe and making her buck upwards."So perfect; such warmth and heat, in both your soul and body; such loving in your heart and your pussy... Such pleasure you give to me."

Her breaths came in wracking heaves, almost like the sobs of her father behind us.

"And you will experience the most pleasure I have ever given you now," I commanded, my voice becoming steel. "Your body will feel as if it will break but I will not allow that. You will feel as if you are flying beyond all that you know. But you will know this... That I am your Master, that I make you feel this way, and that I always shall. For eternity." I pushed as far into her as I could without causing her serious harm, sheathing my cock in her completely. "That I am your Edward." I whispered.

She screamed again and came, her walls tightening so hard that it forced my own release. I growled into her neck before throwing my head back and roaring, letting the fire and light overtake every one of my senses.

Her body collapsed onto my throne and I let her slip forwards. My body heaved as I struggled for breath and I tried to calm my raging emotions.

I pulled my breeched back up and pushed her dress down to cover her properly. Removing my robe I gently lifted her upwards, wrapping it around her limp body before seating her in my throne correctly, making sure to cushion her head.

I turned back towards the mob and strode to her father. Grabbing his chin I lifted him up into the air, letting him dangle there as he fought for breath.

"She is mine," I growled. "She is staying. If you wish for your lives and that of your fellow mortals you – will - leave. If not... I will reward my minions for their good behaviour." I dropped him. "You have a minute to comply." I nodded to my minions and they began herding the humans our of my throne room.

I turned and strode back to my throne and my Bella. Lifting her gently I sat before positioning her on my lap, her back to my chest. She barely stirred, her body having shut down into sleep to cope with the strains of our lovemaking.

The humans did not go quietly, especially her father, but I did not concern myself. They had their time. I slowly ran my hands along her body, tracing her every curve. I already wanted her again.

"Minions," I said as I shifted my treat to face me. Pulling at her dress I arranged it so my fingers could touch her still wet folds. I slipped inside of her as two of my servants approached. "They have had their time. Whoever is still here and shows no signs of leaving you may have." They bowed and hurried to leave but I called out one last time. "Oh and minions? Have yourselves a good long time," I shifted and released myself from my material confines. "I will not want to be disturbed here."

They bowed again and ran from the room, their gleeful shouts echoing off the walls. With a flick of my wrist the doors closed behind them.

Sighing I leant forwards and kissed her luscious lips, her body beginning to stir to life again under mine as I slid into her.

"Mine," I whispered passionately into her skin. "Mine forever, my treat."

This was the way it was meant to be, the way it will now always be.

And God help anyone who tries to challenge it.

--

Too dark? Not dark enough? Any opinions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
